Touch The Sky
by AoiHyou
Summary: [I want you...]A cute (fluffy) songfic to the song 'Touch The Sky'. Will the reincarnated youko be able to teach the Forbidden Child to love and live life? Or will he learn the lesson himself...?


"Touch The Sky"  
  
  
  
Genre: Songfic, FLUFF. Fluffyness warning!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to "Touch The Sky" (Avril Lavinge) or Yu Yu Hakusho ^^ All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Warning: May be some sexual content. Yaoi included (Shonen ai/slash) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(Sky camera, hovers like a bird above the scene)  
  
  
  
In the midst of fresh pine trees and crisp sakura, there is a particularly splendid cherry tree.   
  
  
  
It is just between bloom and bud, young green buds are sprinkled between bursting pink blossoms.  
  
  
  
The tree has limbs stretching all over, as if it is cocooning something in the middle. The wind blows and whistles through the caverns.  
  
  
  
And if you strain your ears enough, if you ignore the rustles of leaves and the whispering of the wind, you can catch one soft sound.  
  
  
  
A humming from the tree.  
  
  
  
// I used to carry this big old world   
  
On my shoulders and back   
  
I used to lie inside my room   
  
Wondering where I'm at //  
  
  
  
(Camera angle changes, and is now nestled in the leaves of the tree.)  
  
  
  
Amber eyes rest under almond lids, a slight smirk playing on the mischievous face. The humming resonates from his fine throat, ringing calmly, almost unperceivable through the air.  
  
  
  
His coarse fingers grasp something on his neck, smoothing it over time and time again. It is a gem, rounded and almost perfect, save for a few dents from harsher years.  
  
  
  
He opens his eyes almost lazily and gazes steadily into the sky above him. The branch he sits on quivers as he stretches.  
  
  
  
//I felt a chill running through my veins   
  
And wondered: "Would I be saved?"   
  
I felt the ice building in my soul   
  
Would it melt away?//  
  
  
  
(Change scenes. Younger Hiei roams Makai alone. The only thing that remains from the last scene is an underlying humming)  
  
  
  
His katana sheath lies disregarded somewhere, battered and rendered useless. The blade itself is crackled with blood and the red substance stains his young hands.  
  
  
  
He tenses as a platinum blade flies by his face, barely missing by a hair. Shouting is heard. He instinctively reaches up, fingering the tear gem.  
  
  
  
Blood splatters the camera as a scream is heard.  
  
  
  
//He's a warm breeze   
  
Breathing life into me   
  
He's the sunlight   
  
Shining down on me //  
  
  
  
(Back to the beginning scene, reclined on the branch once more)  
  
  
  
The youth's eyes stray to a schoolyard not far away. His keen eyes catch waves of kids running, playing. His ears catch the laughing and yelling.  
  
  
  
He looks around for a second, then settles his vision on a spot of red.  
  
  
  
//I used to worry my life away   
  
Counting every dime   
  
Shutting out the ones I loved   
  
Never finding the time//  
  
  
  
(Change scenes. Kurama and Hiei talking about Yukina)  
  
Hiei looks frustrated; his eyebrows are furrowed as he scowls at the impending fox.  
  
  
  
Kurama looks unshaken; his gaze is steady as he tells the Jaganshi to just tell her. The fire demon glares and growls in warning.  
  
  
  
"You worry too much..."  
  
  
  
"It is for your own good..."  
  
  
  
//And then one day I was overcome   
  
By Loneliness and despair   
  
But deep inside I thought I heard   
  
"Lean on me, I'm here"//  
  
  
  
(Change scene to a rainy day. At Kurama's house. Hiei actually uses the door)  
  
  
  
The kitsune opens his apartment door and finds the fire demon standing there. His eyes are glazed, his hair dripping with raindrops. His clothes are soaked even though he could use his ki to dry it instantly.  
  
  
  
"She's given up." The humming starts again, still as calm as ever. The rain drizzles on.  
  
  
  
"...Yukina-chan?"  
  
  
  
"She's given up on finding me..." Red gems clink on the pavement as he reaches up, wiping his eyes.  
  
  
  
He looks up in surprise as tender fingers do the job for him; he looks up and is met by a warm smile.  
  
  
  
"I'm here."  
  
  
  
//He's a warm breeze   
  
Breathing life into me   
  
He's the sunlight   
  
Shining down on me//  
  
  
  
(Back to the schoolyard scene)  
  
  
  
The red head of hair starts to move, jogging around the field. Mobs of girls scream and yell his name. The Jaganshi snorts in disapproval.  
  
  
  
//I pulled the burden from off my back   
  
And tossed it into the wind   
  
I stretched my arms towards the sky   
  
And let my life begin//  
  
  
  
(Change scenes. Kurama reads a book at his desk; there is a knocking on the window)  
  
  
  
The kitsune stands, crossing the room swiftly. He clicks the lock on the window and it swings open. He smiles, opening his arms for the visitor.  
  
  
  
His eyes open in surprise as a black blur jumps in the room, knocking into him, pinning him on the ground.  
  
  
  
He finds crimson eyes staring into his.  
  
  
  
A slightly awkward look crosses those brilliant red eyes as his inexperienced lips swoop down to claim the kitsune's. The youko's eyes widen slightly more.  
  
  
  
The kiss is chaste and cut quickly, a faint blush on the koorime's cheeks.  
  
  
  
"I want you..."  
  
  
  
//And like a tree, I have measured up   
  
Best when I've been cut down   
  
And like a tree I have touched the sky   
  
With my feet on the ground//   
  
(Return to original scene. Time has passed, the sky is dimmer and tinted orange. The school bell rings)  
  
  
  
The koorime's eyes snap open once again as the sharp ringing begins. A full smirk graces his lips as he sits up. He looks up at the sky again and the smirk grows.  
  
  
  
//He's a warm breeze   
  
Breathing life into me   
  
He's the sunlight   
  
Shining down on me//  
  
  
  
Soft footsteps come closer to the sakura tree, he pretends not to notice but his eyes waver in anticipation.  
  
  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
  
  
He lets out a snort.  
  
  
  
"Stupid fox. The sun is setting. You were the one that wanted to enjoy the sakura blossoms, remember?"  
  
  
  
There is a soft chuckling from the kitsune below. Leaves rustle gently as the redhead pulls himself up into the tree. The fire demon pretends not to care, leaning against the branch again, glaring in mock accusation.  
  
//He's a warm breeze   
  
Breathing life into me   
  
He's the sunlight   
  
Shining down on me, yeah   
  
Shining down on me   
  
Shining down, Shining down//   
  
"But Koi... The sakura is more beautiful at night..." Just as he says those words, the sun creeps away, setting completely. The sakura tree glows silver white in the moonlight.  
  
Sweet lips claim the Forbidden Child's just as the last shimmers of sunlight give way to stars. He enjoys the moment and smirks when they part.  
  
"You are hopelessly romantic..." The fire demon leans forward, claiming another kiss.  
  
//Shining down on me//  
  
Luminous emerald eyes open just as amber ones do. They stare at each other for a moment, ghostly petals falling around them. The tree whispers, resembling the earlier humming.  
  
The kitsune smiles, only seen by the koorime. He opens his lips and whispers into the wind.  
  
"...I love you..."  
  
//Shining down on me...//  
  
"...Hn."  
  
~*~  
  
End! Yes! I did fluff! A songfic fluff!  
  
I found Hiei adorable in this fic... of course, I always find Hiei adorable... I hope you enjoyed!   
  
And yes, it is true. I find sakura trees even better in moonlight. (You should try it some day ^^) Of course, I?m Japanese and used to live in Japan so I know strange facts like that. I just found it cute and something that Kurama might set up. (The sly little fox!)  
  
I would like to thank Blood Roses-sama and Crescent-sama for beta reading this fic! Arigatou!  
  
R&R ONEGAI! NO FLAMES! 


End file.
